Recreational vehicles, campers, trailers for transporting livestock, and other mobile and fixed structures have rooftop ventilation assemblies with lids that may be raised to open the assemblies for ventilation and lowered to close the assemblies to trap conditioned air or to protect interior spaces, such as living or work quarters, from outdoor conditions. In an often repeated unfortunate incident, a traveler begins a trip with a raised ventilation lid and the lid is damaged or lost due to high winds during travel or due to contact with trees, hanging signs, or other overhead elements. In other circumstances, ventilation lids become brittle over time by exposure to sun and other natural conditions.
Various makers and various models of ventilation assemblies are available. However, replacement parts compatible with a damaged assembly or remaining rooftop structure may not be readily available at retail locations where only limited supplies, products from a particular manufacturer, or replacement parts for only particular models of ventilation assemblies are in stock.